


Live to see you

by bloodred17



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Hinata and Komaeda in a hospital, Hospital, I actually did research this time score!, Like that's a surprise, M/M, More angst, Pining, Slow Burn, hopefully not out of character, modern day AU, reassurence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodred17/pseuds/bloodred17
Summary: ---This will not be covered in the story, I will assume you have read the summary, feel free to skim though because yeah I realize this is really detailed---Hinata and Komaeda are both in a hospital, and for very different reasons. Hinata was discovered in an undercover illeagal laboratory that focused on human experimentations. There were a total of three people found there, Hinata being the only one alive. They regained as much of his old personality and memory back as possible, but he is still very disoriented. He has been in the hospital for 2 years now, and hopefully he will be able to go off on his own soon. Komaeda is no stranger to hospitals. But after his usual hospital has declined further treating him, his orphanage has turned to the Hope Foundation Hospital as a last resort, it being the cheapest. Komaeda has already been cured of his lymphoma and due to an experimental medicine the other hospital gave him, his frontotemporal dementia has been steadily slowing down, although it is to be noted they can not reverse any damage already done to his nervous cells but can prevent any more harm to the brain.





	1. Chapter 1

Komaeda looked around the dreary hospital. He knew it was particularly low funded and not nearly as good as his last go-to hospital, he knew he didn't have a choice. Besides, Komaeda knew it was better than nothing. He tapped his finger on the little desk next to his hospital bed. He was supposed to stay here for a while until the staff deemed him healthy enough to rejoin society, which Komaeda knew would be very hard to convince them of. Hopefully the medicine will work, he is the first to try it. It has been working so far, so that is something. Komaeda had to admit it was odd, though. How hard every tried to make him healthy again. He quite honestly didn't get their intent. Would his health make them feel better about themselves? Or did the orphanage want him out, so decided to make him stay in the hospital. Hopes Foundation Hospital didn't know him yet, so that could explain why they are still helping him. Besides, it was his behavior that got him kicked out of his other trusted hospital. 

Nobody understood better than Komaeda, that he was ultimately worthless.

He heard an unfamiliar beep. The sound lasted a solid minute, and had Komaeda end up covering his ears to drown out the noise. A nurse walked in as his ears were covered and smiled. "H-hello there! My name is Mikan Tsumiki! I will be the nurse who will take care of you the most, out of a-all the other nurses." Tsumiki explained. Komaeda, hands now resting in his lap, nodded to show he was listening. "Now, you mu-ust be wondering what that b-beep was. It means that it's time for all the patients who are fit enough s-should go t-to the cafeteria." She said gesturing shyly towards the hallway outside his door. "It o-only rings on the floors where we p-put the patients who are able to move aroun-nd." Komaeda tilted his head, "So, I assume you're trying to tell me I'm supposed to go to the cafeteria now? Might I ask where that would be?" "O-of course!" Tsumiki said with unneeded force, "I will escort you to the cafeteria!" Komaeda got up and walked over to her, and gave her a reassuring smile to prove that they could get going and no problems should ensure.

It was a quiet walk to the cafeteria, Tsumiki asked if he had any questions about the hospital and Komaeda assured her he was fine, and thanked her for her help. When they finally reached the cafeteria, she pointed him towards the lines and allowed him to serve himself. He grabbed a simple meal of just some steak and rice. He wandered around the cafeteria looking for an empty seat, and decided to sit more towards the back, where the closest empty seat was across a brown haired male with an odd spike sticking up from his hair. Deciding that no matter where he went he would end up sitting by someone, Komaeda decided to sit across from the other. The boy looked up from his meal for a moment to analyze the incredibly pale other in front of him. Before shrugging and going back to picking at his food. It was clear that seeing people he didn't recognize wasn't a new topic. Seeing how Komaeda would be in this hospital for a while, it would be best to make some acquaintances. "Hello." Komaeda started, "My name is Nagito Komaeda, what is your name?" After a second, the boy looked up at him with mix-matches eyes. One hazel and one red, taking Komaedas breath away immediately. "Hajime Hinata, pleasure to meet you." Komaeda stared for a moment before replying the first thing that came to mind, "You have pretty eyes." Hinata visibly froze, then stiffly responded "I disagree." Komaeda didn't pursue that topic. Komaeda tried to continue the conversation, but Hinata seemed out of it. Then, abruptly the same beep from before sounded again, and Hinata quickly got up and threw away his trash before another word was said. Komaeda followed and did the same, slightly dissatisfied with how his interaction went. But, almost as though Hinata could read his mind, before leaving, Hinata turned and waving to Komaeda, a small smile on his face. It wasn't much, but it was sincere. Komaeda smiled back and waved quickly, Hinata didn't see it though. 

Komaeda had found someone who he would like to get to know, and hopefully befriend. As he made his way back to his room on the third level, he felt far more at ease then when he had left his room, despite not talking to Hinata much. Perhaps Hinata just had that effect on people? As he approached his room, he saw Tsumiki waiting there for him, a clipboard in her hand and a hall pass.  
Oh, right. Komaeda was supposed to have another blood test today.  
He barely even minded at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my second time uploading this... my paragraphs keep getting scrambled and it's really worrying. I'm trying to fix it so just bear with me!
> 
> Anyways, due to the overwhelming amount of support I got from the first chapter I just HAD to make a second as soon as possible, so thank you all really you're all so wonderful.

Hinata fiddled with the edge of his bedsheets. He had become very accustomed to his extended time in Hopes Foundation Hospital. He knew the entire routine and quite literally lived off it. In fact, Hinata worried he's become too accustomed to it. The staff at the hospital understood this too, and are trying to ease him out of the usual cycle. It wasn't working too well, though. They couldn't change anything that other patients needed, such as the cafeteria 'bells' or curfew. As well as not being able to change any of his medical-related times. Hinata stopped messing with the heavy piece of cloth, and tried to push away those thoughts. Instead he turned his attention to an unusual interaction he had had earlier today. It was old news for patients to try and befriend him, but most fled at his strange appearance. When his memory and personality were starting to be more clear, he decided to also try and make friends. But, no body stayed for long in the hospital, getting cured and simply moving on, without a second thought. And, the... other part of his personality was too unwelcoming for people to truly connect, or want to be around him. Simply put, he stopped trying to get to know people in a matter of months.

And that is what made today so different. The boy, Komaeda was trying to connect. As happy as Hinata was about that, he was afraid that Komaeda would die on him. Leave him without any 'farewell' or nothing, just poof. Leave him after finally showing Hinata some hope. He had reason to think this way, too. Komaeda was deathly pale. Hinata would usually assume he was just an albino, yes, he would if Komaeda didn't look so wrong. He's seen an albino human before, a swordswomen, but she didn't look nearly as blank as Komaeda did. It was almost like someone drained him of all his color, stealing it right from him. The mental image sickened him. But... nonetheless. All of Komaedas appearences aside, it was his reaction towards Hinata that both warmed his heart, and shattered it all the same. He was glad that he did not scare off the other, as he did with many, many other people. Hell, Komaeda seemed to like his appearance, an idea completely foreign to Hinata. But he hated it when people bring up his situation. Hinata knew, of course, that Komaeda had no way of knowing how much of a touchy subject his past was, even less that it was connected to his heterochromia.It was a very mixed feeling. And, in all honesty? Hinata wanted to hold onto any positive interaction, as they are so rare with other patients. No matter how he thought about it, though, he couldn't get the doubt out of his head. Komaeda was obviously on deaths bed. His unnatural appearance, how he had to be escorted to the cafeteria, everything! People are only escorted if their main nurse is worried that they may collapse or have any other health-related relapse. Of course, they don't tell the patient that. Also, the biotic arm just didn't sit well with Hinata. And while he was curious about it, he couldn't relate it to anything that could keep Komaeda as a resident in a hospital. Sighing, he got up from the bed. He didn't know exactly where he was planning to go, but he wanted to learn more about Komaeda. To become a part of his life. He could always go to the file room... but then he would feel like an intruder, someone welcome towards Komaeda. No, it would be better to just ask the source. But only when the time was right.

Making an abrupt decision, he walked over to his door and flung it open. He stopped a random nurse to ask where Komaedas room was, and was told he was on the second floor, room fourteen. He thanked the nurse, and walked quickly away from his room. Trying to get to the others room as fast as possible, his heart racing as fast as his footsteps which were echoing down the silent hall. He wanted to get to know Nagito Komaeda. The one person in ages who has tried to reach out to him without being paid to do so. And if he was right about Komaedas current state of health, he certainly had no time to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if anything seems oddly said or out of order just in case I didn't fix the weird glitch my phone had (-.-;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this is so late. Life decided to be a total bitch so uh yeah I'm sorry. I'll try to avoid this as much as possible but I'm so sorry aaaaaa.

Komaeda ended up fainting when getting his blood drawn. His luck kept ruining any sample taken, causing them too accidentally take more than he could handle. On any normal person, the amount of blood they took would only make that person dizzy and weak. Which was why the nurses didn't stop, or understand how weak Komaeda was. Weak... what a despairful word. Weak is an excuse. It implies that Komaeda COULDN'T stay awake during some simple blood tests. That he wasn't even capable of doing that. It sickened him.

He was still unconscious, but he could still hold his line of thought, only barely though. His sense of sound relatively worked, Komaeda noticed, but it was hushed, and hazy. Nonetheless, he could still hear a small argument coming through his room door. 

The door had to be cracked open, at least. Komaeda had concluded that. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to hear the conversation. His brain struggled to put words together. After a while, Komaeda gave up on that. Instead, he tried to figure out who's talking. Tsumiki, his nurse was definitely there. Her voice was easier to recognize, and she sounded closer to the door. The other person... Komaeda had trouble distinguishing. Male, that much Komaeda could tell. Perhaps Tsumiki was getting scolded for his fainting? No, this was undeniably an argument. Tsumiki didn't seem like the arguing type, but she was undeniably passionate over her patients and just over all helping others. 

All of a sudden, Komaeda heard shuffling. "I at least want to see how he's doing!" The male exclaimed, seemingly pushing himself through the door. Although he still didn't sound to be in the room per say.... "Hinata, I understand your feelings but we would still need to know if you're stable enough to see someone unconscious..!" Tsumiki replied in a hurried tone, slurring her speech. Hinata... that sounded so familiar. Striking familiar. 

Memories rushed him, almost painfully. Of course! Hinata! But... why would he be here? At Komaedas room? It didn't make sense. "Hhhn" Komaeda forced out, the effort visible on his face, nose slightly scrunched. "Ah! We're waking him up by being too loud! You should go... I need to go check on him." Komaeda panicked. He didn't want Hinata to go. He knew it was selfish, but he tried again. He had to say something, anything. 

His voice scratched painfully being used so roughly. But Komaeda didn't care. "H-hinatt." Komaeda was certainly louder this time, and after he blurted it out, the atmosphere seemed to hold its breath. He heard footsteps coming towards him, the repetitive 'thud' getting louder and louder. 

At first, Komaeda feared they didn't hear him. That Hinata left and this was only Tsumiki coming to check on him. But then he felt a weight cause his bed to sink down, creaking subtly. Not heavy enough for someone to sit, but probably lean on or such. "...Komaeda?" Hinata tested. 'He's trying to see if I can respond.' Komaeda thought. All that he managed to do though was sigh shakily. He shivered in his place as he did, and proceeded to curse his luck for rendering him so useless right now. 

The weight by his side disappeared, as though Hinata was going to leave. Right when Komaeda was going to accept he blew it, he suddenly felt both of Hinatas hands grab his shoulders, pining his arms to his sides. The floor creaked with his sudden movement. "Komaeda, please!" Hinata was raising his voice, sounding desperate. "Please!" He tried again, tightening his grip and driving a noise of pain from Komaeda involuntarily. 

"Hinata! Ah! I knew y-you weren't ready!" Tsumiki stuttered out. Hinata was quick to go let go at her voice, letting Komaeda fall back down to his mattress with a small 'thump'. He hadn't even realized Hinata lifted him up a bit. He heard Hinata he led out by Tsumiki. The door closed, leaving Komaeda alone yet again. Questions invaded him. What did Tsumiki mean by Hinata not being ready to see someone unconscious? What was that outburst? Why was Hinata even here in the first place? 

Komaeda didn't understand. Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy das an edgy one. 
> 
> Sorry again this took so long... I'll try so much harder next time to make sure this doesn't happen. 
> 
> Also can someone get Hinata a therapy session or what because that's what he truly needs.


End file.
